Was it possible
by kieran.cooper.750
Summary: A new team member is soon to arrive and Lester has something to do with them. As the boss of everyone, it's so unlikely that Lester would have a tiny secret let alone a hidden problem. This new one is called Mandy and she is a sudden shock to Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Becker, Jess and even Lester himself...
1. First Day

James and Mandy

Lester sat in his little office observing the goings on, hoping all is well and that nothing too bad like the Philip Burton situation happened again. He saw Jess sit at the ADD typing cheerfully and quickly and she reminded him of some close and started to worry. His thoughts were completely destroyed when one the ARC workers came in handing in some forms and left without saying a thing. He guessed that he practically scared his employees.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he dreaded to hear the voice of the person h was thinking of and of course it had to be them.

"Hello, James Lester speaking?

Yes, ok I will,

Don't worry thy wont bight!

Ok, see you later, Bye!"

After another mostly annoying and sarcastic phone conversation, Lester had until 4 O'clock to get everything done. More and more forms wrote and signed. Make sure nothing bad happens. In order for a good introduction for the new guest Lester called in Jess, who didn't seem busy even though she looked like she was watching the gym security cameras again!

Jess came in to his office wondering if she had either done something wrong (not mentioning the gym security cameras) or if her just wanted a request/favour.

"You called?" she asked looking at her boss with a confident look seeking through to her face.

"Yes, Jess how busy are you from 4 and onwards?" Lester questioned.

"Well, I…I'm not really going anything!"

"Good, we have a guest arriving soon and I want you to show them around and your other tricks and magic, it would very helpful thank you."

"Um…Ok I take note I'll go to you by then, Bye!" Jess hurried out of Lester's office and looked at the clock it was only 2 and Jess wanted it to be perfect.

Jess really only thought about it being another geek with Connor or another animal lover with Abby or even a soldier like Becker, but she rather if they were like her! Hopefully they aren't from the past or the future and that they don't tend to be secretive.

Soon Becker arrived next to Jess wanting to tell her about any lunch arrangements because Becker was starting to get a bit peckish.

"Hey, Jess you doing anything for lunch? Because I got the food you ordered!" at this Becker held up an ASDA shopping bag and there clearly was a mass of food in there. Jess gave him a thank you look at kissed him on the cheek. Jess and Becker have so far been together for 2 months now and it was Becker to admit the feelings, it took allot of teasing but it was worth it.

"Yep, as long as we don't take too long as I've got a meeting with a new team member/guest!"

"New team member!" Becker thought about this and didn't know if this would annoy or fun,

"Just one more thing!" Jess exclaimed looking down at some paper work she had to fill in. "done!" she said and following Becker to the break room.

Matt and Emily sat in the break room sharing a pizza as it was Friday and Matt would bring in new things for Emily to try. From then it's become a tradition. So far the couple have been together for 2 years now and has grown to their feelings for each other. At the moment Emily has fallen pregnant and along both Matt and Emily wait. When Jess and Becker came in hand in hand the couple looked at them as they took out the mass of items from the shopping bag on the table. Becker had bought himself an egg sandwich, ready salted crisps, scotch eggs, a water bottle, a pack of mints & a Pecan Danish and he gave Jess a sweet chili chicken sandwich, cheese and onion crisps, Mini sausage rolls, a little cup cake, a strawberry drink & a bar of chocolate. They feasted alone chatting for a while until Jess noticed it was quarter to three, they had been talking for so long and now Jess needed to go, she quickly hugged Becker and gave him a kiss and hurried off to grab what she needed to show and tell the new team member about.

* * *

This new team member had entered to car park and made her way to the level a certain James Lester worked. She walked a little slowly and calmly taking in the surroundings and hoped she hadn't got lost. No knowing what she was getting into she hoped she gained some friends and got to know more about them and what really goes on. Not sure of where she was at first, she went up to a worker for directions.

"Hello, My name is Mandy and I'm new here can you tell me where James Lester's office is?" she asked hoping not to be in the wrong place, now that would be embarrassing.

"Sure, just turn left and take right straight ahead you will find the main area!" The worker replied

"Thanks!" Mandy said smiling and wandering to her told location.

Head a straight of her she saw work stations with little scientists and government researchers. A large computer took charge of the room; it was covered with papers and a chocolate bar half eaten left there. James Lester's office came into sight and Mandy headed towards it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lester's voice sounded and she did so. "Ah, Mandy, how nice to see you!" Lester for once in his life sounded like he wasn't sarcastic, was it possible.

Mandy smiled at him and replied "Nice to see you too, father!"


	2. First metting

Was is possible -Chapter 2

Jess's eyes grew that much they could fall out, she opened her mouth looking confused.

"Father!" she exclaimed glancing at Mandy and Lester.

"How!" she squealed

"How... I mean how do you have a...!" Jess stumbled over her words

Could Lester be a father? To her he was, well a bit. But she was gobsmacked. Mandy looked a little scared on how Jess reacted where as Lester gave her a look as if it wasn't a problem. Mandy sat down next to Jess and tried talking to her to shut her up.

"Hello! I'm Mandy I was told that I would be joining this ARC location I came from the France location, yes I'm his daughter and he don't tell anyone about me and that I should be more like him," Mandy at this glanced Lester giving him a stare then turned back to Jess "I promise you that I am completely different, well I'll try, to be nothing like him!" Jess stopped looking confused and started to giggle at Mandy's comment.

"Thanks for that!" Lester said trying to look away from her.

"You're welcome!" she said back to him smiling.

"No need for attitude Mandy, now back to the true purpose why you are really here. At the moment Abby and Connor are soon to be married and will not be back for a long while. That's where you come into this. You will be helping out and filling in for them." He explained

"So basically when they leave I replace them and when they come back I leave?" Mandy reassured with her Father

"Don't think of it as replacing just filling in and plus we could do with another staff member, so you may stay if you want," Lester said and Jess looked at him and she saw a kinder man than normal. Though she wasn't surprised, this was his daughter.

"Ah, this is Jess, she will guide around the ARC, now chop, chop off you go!" he said hoping that they would go. Jess and Mandy did so. They left without a word.

"Gosh, Lester has a daughter! When did he have a child?" Jess said

"Well, for one thing I'm not surprised he hasn't told any of you and two twenty-four years ago," Mandy said walking with Jess heading towards the ADD

"So you're twenty-four?"

"Not quiet, two months! You?"

"I'm nineteen, the youngest and the best!" Jess said looking a bit too happy. They came up to the ADD

"This is the ADD, and you probably know what this is already, but I work here and if you need anything just ask!" she said "now let's show you to the rest of the team..."

* * *

They wondered through the corridors and into rooms, they came to the break room where Abby & Connor were drinking coffee talking about the expectations of the future. Suddenly the couple both turned to see Jess and Mandy enter.

"Mandy this is Abby and Connor, Abby, Connor this is Mandy!" she introduced. The couple got up and came to talk to them.

"Mandy is going to be filling in for when you go away for four weeks, and might stay afterwards!"

"So you will be joining us! You like it here?" Abby asked

"So far yes, it's much better looking than France they just need to refurbish the building, but the country's lovely. Oh I've heard about your situation, congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Connor said

"Got it all planned?" Mandy went on

"Most of it, we just have to finish the catering, little assortments and who to invite, though we should of done that by now!" Abby explained nudging Connor in the stomach.

"So what do you do here, as in your own little job?"

"I deal with the science and the gadgets and Abby here looks after the animals!"

"That sounds fun. Well, it was nice meeting you!" Mandy said "I hope we can become friends!"

"It was nice meeting you too," Abby smiled and watched as they left the break room.

"Is it me or did you notice she looks so familiar!" Connor said scratching his head

"Yeah I noticed that too, Lester maybe?" Abby agreeing with him

"Probably, though when did he ever have a daughter, he doesn't seem the type!"

* * *

Jess and Mandy covered the most of the ARC and the rooms left were Matt's and the armory. Jess went to the armory because of Becker. They just about made it to the door when Becker came through making the two girls jump. He just laughed.

"Sorry Jess and...?" Becker said waiting for her to respond

"Mandy, I'm Mandy I'll be joining you soon!" she told him trying to catch her breath from nearly scared to death. He left her and Jess calm down and properly introduced himself

"Hello, I Becker, head of security here," he shook her hand,

"Well hello, Captain!" she said shaking his hand back.

Becker realized something she looked awfully alike Lester, were they bother and sister, Na she was too young. Maybe uncle and Niece or even father and daughter! Lester could be a father but it would surprise Becker if he didn't want anyone to know, he was a pretty private man.

"You don't happen to be related to Lester do you? You look allot like him!" Becker inquired as he thought about it further.

"Yes actually. I'm Lester's daughter!" Mandy said probably thinking she'd get another Jess reaction. But he just widened his eyes and said

"Blimey!" was all he said and then Jess broke the silence

"Mandy will be filling in for Abby and Connor, but will stay depending on what she thinks!" Jess said and with that Becker went to leave

"Well, I'll see you around, Bye!" he walked down the corridor and left to go to the break room.

"That's 3 down 2 more to go. I'll think you'll find them interesting!" Jess said leading Mandy down to see Matt and Emily.

* * *

Arriving at Matt's room Jess and Mandy waited to get Emily's attention by constant knocking. She in the end heard and let them in. Mandy looked around and saw it was great with all the plants and more. She really liked it at the ARC in England.

"Well, Jess aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Right sorry, Emily meet our new team member Mandy!" Jess said

"Are you replacing Abby and Connor?" Emily asked worried she wouldn't see her friends again, though she didn't understand what a Honeymoon really was.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm only stepping in for them and when they come back I want to stay longer!"

"Well that sounds great, welcome Mandy I hope you enjoy working along us!" Emily said cheerfully

Mandy liked Emily she seemed so friendly

"Thank you, that's the first proper welcome I've got, even my father can't give one to me!" Mandy said which made Emily confused

"Father?" she said

"Sorry, should state that Lester is my father, I know shocking!"

Emily froze and Matt suddenly walked in. "Oh hello Jess..." Matt paused, spotting Mandy he wondered who this new character was.

"Hi!" Mandy said looking at Matt "I'm Mandy, I'll be stepping in for Abby and Connor and you should know before who stumble across it years later I'm Mandy Lester, Lester's daughter!"

Matt stood still and only responded with her little ramble with

"Hello, I'm Matt! I hope Jess took care of you and that you feel welcomed, and I'm sorry your dad!" Matt said.

Mandy laughed at his comment. It had become obvious that her father was moody around her future fellow team mates. She didn't mind working along with her father.

"He's team leader, plus he's from the future and she's from the past, I think it's perfect that those got together!" Jess got all excited again.

Just as Emily was about to get up for the toilet the alarm went off.

"Come on Mandy let's see if you can work with me!" Jess said rushing her through the door followed by Matt and Emily.


	3. First work

Jess scurried down corridors with Mandy on her tail. She wondered what field she might be working in mainly. After a while of hurrying the girls reached the ADD.

"Right, we have an anomaly opening at The Tate Modern Gallery, London," Jess said calmly over the coms as she zoomed around her controls. Matt appeared just after followed by Becker, Connor and Abby whilst Emily was in the break room eating! The guys took a black box each and heard Jess's instructions. Once they were informed they set off all except for Becker who Jess wanted to say good luck to. To Becker's embarrassment that wasn't the first time it happened.

Mandy stood to the side a bit to let the others get on. She observed as they worked as a group, nothing like her old job, and go quickly and more neatly. Lester saw his still and bored daughter standing next to Jess. He approached and spoke to her.

"Well so far is it enough for you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Found an area you like the look of?"

"Haven't really thought about it, though I would want ago at being helpful now with this incursion,"

Suddenly Jess spoke up and quickly grabbed Mandy's arm.

"Mandy, Connor and Abby have forgotten their EMDs and there are not supplies with them. Could you deliver the lot to them, please thank you!"

Mandy felt excited as she finally got a job to do and got to go out! She stormed her way to the room of supplies and got everything ready. She was set out alone just how she liked it. As she got to the car she noticed the different model of it

"Wow, this is different!" she said

Trying not to stare too much at the Car and not focus at the task at hand she loaded the Car and immediately drove off to her destination.

* * *

Mandy arrived at the gallery; she hadn't stayed long but longed to go in there. Jess however didn't give Mandy a Black box of an ear piece so they had communication. Mandy entered after passing guards at the door. The first thing that occurred to her was that there shooting sounds probably from Matt or Becker but it was fairly close. Mandy tried to justify where they were and if she could spot the anomaly. But then, there came a shout.

"Mandy! Get out of their!" Connor shouted to her from many floors up

"Why?" She questioned

"The creature is down there and is coming your WA…"

Connor was cut off when he froze. There right in front of Mandy Lester, new girl, held a Raptor less than 3 meters away ready to jump at her…


	4. First escape

It was unbelievable that she was still alive and not injured, but she was tired and very, very scared. This seemed odd because she should have got used to this but with no loaded weapons and no one to know where she is; to her it was absolutely terrifying, no more than that.

"Mandy! Where are you?" voices came screaming getting further away and closer.

Mandy had just passed a corner and came into the shop; she hid by the door and waited for her threat, that evil little Raptor. Like expected the Raptor came very shortly after Mandy had entered the shop. It burst through just about to smash the glass but they flung open and hit the wall. It stepped towards the end of the shop where the escalator was and Mandy had a thought. The Raptor was facing the walls and she quickly without thinking crawled out of the room and closed the door unfortunately making a small bit of sound that just got the creatures attention but it turned around giving her enough time to leg it.

Her head was going rapid like mad there were things going through her head.

_Why is it chasing? Go for Becker he's got no one, I think (hopefully). But if that Raptor comes along and wrecks my clothing I'm do more than shoot it. Gosh I'm thinking like my father!_

She kind of looked disgusted at the thought of it.

When approaching the escalator she hoped the creature wasn't facing the window. It wasn't and that was a big relief. She past the window and thought it was ok but boy was she wrong.

* * *

Abby and Connor scurried around hoping to get to Mandy; they were spread around a mass of a building that was filled with some very interesting Art. They were done searching the corridors, when they came down in a dark room; there was a table on anther that projected light everywhere. They didn't know Mandy that much and they had to bring her back for Lester and yet Connor had forgotten his EMD he blamed himself. Matt and Becker came into the room bumping into them.

"Seen her?" Becker asked sort of out of breath

"No!" Connor replied

Yet the building was impossible to get around they had an idea of how big it was and how to get down. Suddenly, the sound the four dreaded to hear on a desperate search rung through their ears and they finally knew where to go.

* * *

Mandy screamed at the top of her voice when a mass of glass ejected and sprung everywhere. The creature had outsmarted her, which made her angry. She lost balance and fell over sitting on the escalator which stopped when the Raptor hit the mayday button. It got up from jumping around and leaped towards her.

Mandy had one shot at staying alive and she was so successful. The Raptor leaped towards her and she got her foot up whacking the beast in the throat causing it to stop and get its breath back. Mandy found this time to escape once again.

* * *

Abby, Connor, Matt and Becker made their way down a now stopped escalator and ran into the best thing yet. Mandy had smiled at the sight of her future team mates, if she got out alive. The four smiled back filling with joy as they found who they desperately searched for.

Becker walked forward passing Mandy and saw the Raptor, but little did they all know there was a bigger threat.

Due to the fact that Connor also forgot the locking devise and that no one else brought it the anomaly was open letting anything through. Even thought there were guards the area above was not covered as much as they hoped. The clearing was silent except for the firing of Becker's EMD in the background attacking the Raptor.

All was still

No sound

When Mandy looked in the glass and saw the reflection of terror. A new collection of Raptors stood there looking more evil than a horror movie. Mandy had no idea that the others had a clue so she decided to prove to the others she was good enough in the field. Luckily the Raptors hadn't attack the gang and there were 3 at least. She lowered down and reached for an EMD case, she loaded and got the attention of Matt

"You know what how to use them?" Matt questioned

"You bet I do!" Mandy replied

* * *

Lester was getting a little worried as his daughter was gone for more time than she should have gone. She was given no allowance in the field and Lester would have a word with her after.

Emily came along with a bottle of water and a sandwich; she came and stood by Jess who was trying to communicate with the others as best as she could as there was no camera feeds available.

"Do you think they are all right?" Emily said taking a large bite in the food she held in her hand

"Hopefully they are because I don't want to hear the words as Abby comes up to me saying '_I'm so sorry Jess there was nothing we can do!'_" she said imitating Matt's accent making Emily giggle a bit "then they would tell me it's ok and how amazing I am and what good a job I am and then and then..." Emily looked at the woman rambling on and on for so long. She was getting to the point of slapping her to get her to shut up.

"Stop, Jess!" Emily said trying to drown out Jess's voice "calm down they are going to be alright and Matt is going to take care of Becker they all will because they are a team, like us!"

Jess just looked shocked how she was interrupted by Emily, she may be from the Victorian time and might struggle to live like us more but she could be very touchy at times!

Jess was feeling better a bit after Emily's lecture and she was then approached by a surprisingly worried Lester.

"You have anything on where they are?" he said

"A bit, but they won't give me anything on the ware about of where they are or if anyone is gone!"

"Let's just hope they're all right!"


End file.
